Mysterious Cove Academy for Gijinkas
by Sliver of Shadow
Summary: Mysterious Cove Academy, a prestigious high school for gijinkas located in Lilycove City. All the joys of high school as a mix of Pokemon and humans. The next four years should be exciting to say the least right?
1. Prologue

_(Glacies' POV)_

I sighed and stretched luxuriously as I relaxed on the beach near Sunyshore City. I had nonchalantly slipped a pair of extra dark sunglasses over my eyes. My hand absently rustled through my little blue bag and pulled out a small fan. With a flick of a switch I smiled in contentment as I felt the cool breeze kiss my already overheating skin. The sun was beating relentlessly as I lounged in my solid ice blue bikini. My light blue, diamond shaped ear flicked in irritation as I heard footsteps nearing. One of my deep blue eyes snapped open to glare at the figure as they blocked my sun. "What?" I growled harshly.

A frown crossed the man's lips as he gazed at me disapprovingly. He was wearing a simple red shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was a creamy blonde color and his ears were a gingery-orange. Faintly moving behind him was a fluffy, creamy blonde tail that matched his hair. "Glacies, you should be more careful about lying on the beach when it's almost ninety degrees outside and the sun is fully out," he scolded.

"Daaaad~!" I groaned. "I made sure I wouldn't overheat! I brought a fan so I could have one chance of at least _acting _normal," I continued, motioning to said fan. I pouted for a few moments like a spoiled child before looking at him again. "Is that the only reason you came down here?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow carefully.

"Actually, no," he admitted sheepishly. "I also came down here to give you this letter," he finished. He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it over before sitting next to me as I greedily snatched it from his hand.

I squealed slightly and smiled as I noticed the return address. "It's my letter from the Mysterious Cove Academy of Lilycove City!" I cried. I squealed again and tore open the envelope, careful not to shred the letter. I donned a poker face as I read the letter three times.

_Dear Miss Glacies Night,_

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Mysterious Cove Academy. In four weeks time, you will be required to arrive on campus for orientation week. During orientation week, you will get a chance to get to know the campus, be able to move into your dorm room, get to know your teachers and schedule that you will receive when you arrive, and simply learn how our school operates._

_We'll be waiting to greet you with open arms and help you through your next four years of high school with us. See you in four weeks!_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Lilligant_

My father was practically pacing as he studied my expression. "So? Did you get in? Did you get rejected? You have to tell me!" he exclaimed, shaking my shoulders as he got a bit carried away. He realized what he was doing and promptly released his grip.

I gazed at him with a serious expression, using all of my willpower to keep my lips from twitching upwards into a smile. "Well, Dad…" I trailed off, gazing down at the letter again.

His face fell as he noted my posture. "You didn't get in, did you? Your mother would be so disappointed that they didn't see your potential," he mumbled softly, his voice dropping off at the end.

"Didn't get in? What are you talking about? I was accepted!" I announced, my lips curving upwards when I saw his shocked reaction. "Yeah, I have to be there in four weeks for orientation week," I explained, passing him the letter.

He visibly relaxed and sighed in relief before glaring lightly at me. "Don't ever scare me like that again, young lady!" he scolded before wrapping me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you and I know your mother would be too," he almost whispered.

"Thanks, Dad," I murmured in response. I managed to wriggle out of the hug. I smiled again and started gathering my stuff. "Well, we should probably head back so I can pack for the trip," I suggested as I gathered everything, including my ice blue towel with dark blue lines running across it.

"Alright then," my father agreed and started walking back towards the small villa we were living in since we moved from Snowpoint City.

I glanced at the now bare spot that I was lying on not too long ago. I turned and ran slightly to catch up with my father. I was silent the entire way as I thought about how my life will now be forever changed from that one letter. I shut the door to our home firmly behind me as soon as I stepped into the cool, air conditioned living room. I bounded up the stairs and made a bee-line for my room to start packing. I thought to myself, _Four weeks until I'm officially a student at Mysterious Cove Academy. I can't wait!_

-xxxxxx-

**Whooo! The prologue is done! Now, here's where things get complicated (sorta). I need some OC's to help move my story along, complete it and what not. So, do my loyal readers think they may be able to help? Please? If you said yes, here is the form I need for your OC. I will accept as many as I can to give in detail, and if I get too many (that'll be the day) I will at least briefly mention them.**

**Classes-**

** History Courses: World History, History of Pokémon and Humans, Gijinka History**

** Math: Algebra 1, Geometry, Algebra 2, Pre-Calculus, Calculus**

** Science: Gijinka Anatomy, Biology, Gijinka Physics, Chemistry**

** Languages: German, English, Spanish, French, Pokémon Language**

** Electives: Elemental Class (1 or 2 of the 17 types), Battle Class (much like PE), another language course, another science course, another math course, another history course, sculpting, basic art, media arts, yearbook, woodworking, metalworking.**

**Now enough of my rambling, here's the form.**

**Name: (First and last if you can)**

**Nickname (s):**

**Age: (Between 14 and 19 preferably)**

**Gender:**

**Grade:**

**Species: (Preferably at least second stage, unless species only has two stages. Then either will be fine. Maybe shiny, but I cannot have an excess of shiny OC's)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color/Style: **

**Height:**

**Body Structure:**

**Main Outfit (s): (This includes the outfit to represent species, casual outfit, and sleepwear in case needed)**

**Other: (Other noticeable traits like tattoos, scars, piercings, etc, or other important info about the character.)**

**Good qualities:**

**Bad qualities: (Please try to match the quality numbers if you can)**

**Attacks: (Like the games. Four.)**

**Attitudes:**

** People he/she likes:**

** Friends:**

** Crushes:**

** BF/GF:**

** People he/she doesn't really care about:**

** People he/she dislikes:**

** Enemies:**

** In crisis:**

**Quote: (As many that are associated with character)**

**Fears:**

**Family: (Siblings? Parents? Lack thereof?)**

**Back story (opt.): (Reason for fear, history with family, etc.)**

**Love interest: (Either right away, after a bit, none at all, etc. Also the nature of relationship)**

**Theme Song: (As many as that would apply, I guess)**

**Classes: (Please have the seven in the order they will attend the classes. Must have at least, 1 history course, 1 math course, 1 science course, 1 language course, and 3 electives)**

**Alright! Now, I'll give you an example using my own OC.**

_**Name: **_**Glacies Night**

_**Nickname: **_**Glace**

_**Age: **_**15**

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Grade: **_**9 (Freshman)**

_**Species: **_**Glaceon**

_**Eye Color: **_**Dark blue**

_**Hair Color/Style: **_**Cyan blue hair (like most of the body of a Glaceon) that reaches her mid-back. Her bangs are uneven and a darker blue and two pieces of hair that frame her face (that are the same darker blue as her bangs) and are dyed an even darker blue in the shape of rhombuses at the ends.**

_**Height: **_**5' 8"**

_**Body Structure: **_**Slender, but not extremely thin.**

_**Main Outfit: **_** Outfit to represent species- A sleeveless dress that is mostly cyan blue, but has a series of darker blue rhombus shapes, matching boots that resemble snow boots, and blue fingerless gloves that match the rhombus's colors. Casual outfit- An ice blue tee shirt, a simple pair of faded jeans, and a pair of ice blue Converse that match her tee shirt. Sleepwear- A dark blue tank-top and a simple pair of black shorts that reach her mid-thigh.**

_**Other: **_**She has a long scar running down her side. Bi-sexual.**

_**Good qualities: **_**She's loyal, sweet, and generous.**

_**Bad qualities: **_**She's easily angered, stubborn, a large flirt while she's single, distant, and sarcastic**

_**Attacks: **_** Ice Fang, Mirror Coat, Ice Beam, Swift**

_**Attitudes:**_

_** People she likes: **_**She's pleasant and polite, only speaking when spoken to.**

_**Friends: **_**She's open and caring and is there when her friends need her most**

_**Crushes: **_**She becomes extremely flirty to hide her nervousness, but will easily stumble over her words.**

_**GF**_**/**_**BF: **_**She's relaxed and cool, as opposed to being a clingy type, but will want enough attention to save from her anger of being ignored.**

_**People she doesn't really care about: **_**She won't meddle in their lives and just occasionally say 'hi', or something along those lines.**

_**People she dislikes: **_**She'll be polite, in a cold way, and not openly mean about them**

_**Enemies: **_**She will lash out, or try to, as soon as she sees them. She will use her sarcastic tongue to its full extent.**

_**In crisis: **_**Her cool façade will be gone and she'll try to use her willpower to face it. If that fails, she'll run without a second thought.**

_**Quote: **_**"Life just loves to slap anyone in the face."; "Ice, a dangerously beautiful deception, is a perfect metaphor for me."**

_**Fears: **_**Losing anyone she cares about, like she lost her mother.**

_**Family: **_**Aidan (father), Clover (mother, deceased)**

_**Back story: **_**She lived happily with her parents in Snowpoint City until she was ten; her mother had left for a job in the Eterna Forest. While her mother was on her way home, after completing her job, she was jumped and ended up murdered. She and her father were devastated when the police arrived at their door with the news. Ever since, Glacies had started trying to stay on her guard, though she still feels lost at times. After the police had wrapped up with their investigation and had cleared them, they moved to Sunyshore City to start a new life away from the tragedy that was haunting them. She completed her middle school years in the electric based town and applied for Mysterious Cove Academy, as he mother expressed in the past.**

_**Love interest: **_**None (as of yet, that is. If you wish for there to be romance with Glacies, just let me know ;) )**

_**Theme Song:**_** "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift, "Hurry Up and Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina**__

_**Classes: **_**1st- Algebra 2; 2nd- Pokémon Language; 3rd- Biology; Lunch; 4th- Ice Class; 5th- Yearbook; 6th- Gijinka History; 7th- Battle Class**

**-whistles- That's a lot to type out. Anyway! There's the form and an example using my OC. You can send at least… four OCs. So, I think that's it.**

**Ciao now! ~Ki**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Forgive me for taking so long. I've been struggling to focus on any one story. I know that you may all hate me now, but I sure hope not. Thanks to all of the readers that have sent me OC's up to this point. You all are amazing! Forgive me on the French accent. This is my first time working with a character that has an accent like that. Also, this will be the last chapter in a specific character's point of view. After this chapter, it will all be in third person.**

_(Glacies' POV)_

I grinned as I stepped through the gates and onto the campus of the school that had been my goal since I even started school. I let my gaze drift from the school, which really looked more like an ancient castle to me, to the wide array of shops and restaurants in close proximity to said school. I could hear my rolling, dark blue suitcase bouncing on the cobblestone as I pulled it along.

I glanced around at the other students that had arrived, quickly becoming more interested in what they were doing and what they were even. I thought briefly on how I looked to them. My cyan blue hair was left down as I usually did. My ears were halfway between pricked and flattened, showing that I was forcing myself to look casual. I had decided to wear the outfit that represented my species. I was wearing my sleeveless cyan blue dress that had a series of darker blue rhombuses along the neckline and the hem. Around my waist, a large darker blue rhombus stretched all the way around. My boots matched the dress for color, but they were designed like snow boots. On my hands, I donned a pair of fingerless gloves that matched the rhombuses for color.

I continued walking, but my pace was considerably slower as I made my way to the administration office. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I bumped into someone. I fell backwards and was trying to regain my balance, and struggling, when an arm shot out to steady me. I glanced up to say thank you.

He was only about an inch taller than me. His hair was green and rather short, but it was mostly hidden by a green Spartan styled helmet with a red crest. His eyes were a bright red that flashed slightly beneath the helmet. He was wearing a silk dress shirt that went well with his green dress pants. His frame was distinctly masculine, but it didn't seem to be all muscle. It was clear from the outfit that he was a Gallade. "Are zou alright?" he questioned, his voice containing a clear French accent.

I nodded slightly as I backed up a bit to study him carefully. "I'm alright, thank you," I answered with a slight smile. A thought struck me after I spoke. "I'm Glacies Night, by the way," I told him.

A faint smile crossed his lips. "It iz a pleasure, Glacies, mon amiee. I am Jean-Pierre Segineur," he answered.

After the introduction, we continued speaking for several minutes as we headed into the administration office. I learned that he was a freshman here as well as we got our schedules and were given the keys to our respective dorm rooms.

I sighed slightly. "Well, I suppose I should go get unpacked and set up my room," I told him as I moved towards the tower (like I mentioned before, the school looks a lot like an ancient castle) that contained the girls' dorms. It took a few minutes, but I convinced him that I didn't need any help. I knew that I had to get going for me to be able to explore the campus more. I glanced over my shoulder and flashed him a slightly flirty smile.

He just waved in response and headed off to the tower that contained the dorms for the guys.

I carried my bag up the stairs and sighed in relief when I got to my room. I glanced at the number to make sure I had the right room before I tried the key. _Yep, room 12,_ I thought to myself. I gasped as the door swung open to reveal my room. There was one bed room and bathroom, but I was surprised by the small kitchen area and the living room like space. The kitchen was enough for one person living in the room, but the living room could easily hold several more people.

I dragged my suitcase to my room and started unpacking. I grinned slightly at the pale blue walls and started putting my stuff in its new place. After about an hour I was finally done with my unpacking. I wandered out of my room and out of the school, my gaze flicking from student to student. My feet started to wader towards the many shops clustered in one corner of the campus.

One shop that caught my attention was a frozen yogurt place. I studied the interior through the window. It was filled with a combination of comfortable and sleek chairs around medium sized round tables. Along one wall, a series of yogurt machines were lined up, fixed into the wall. Just beyond the machines were several dispensers and jars of toppings. At the counter were a bored looking worker, a cash register, and a scale to weigh the end result of the serve-yourself bar.

I made a break for the door, my anticipation getting the best of me. I made my way through the bar, grabbing some vanilla frozen yogurt and piling as many Rawst Berries as I could onto the delectable frozen treat. I placed it on the scale and grinned in delight at how little it actually weighed. I paid the cashier, gave him a wave as a promise to come back often. For the second time that day, I stopped paying attention to where I was going and bumped into another person.

He was entering the yogurt shop, looking about as hungry as I did while I was gazing at my yogurt. His red hair was short and spiked and his body seemed be average in build for a guy around his age. An X shaped scar was present on his forehead. He was taller than me, definitely over six feet tall. He was wearing a red suit jacket with a yellow button down shirt underneath. He was wearing a pair of matching red dress pants and dress shoes. An orange tail with a fire cloaked tip burned behind him. "Heh, sorry," he mumbled as he met my gaze.

I felt my face flush as he gazed at me. At first I thought it was just because he was a cute guy and he was looking at me. It was only after a moment did I realize that the cause was not his gaze, but his body heat. He was incredibly warm when compared to my own chilled body temperature. "I-it's alright. I should be going anyway," I responded, moving quickly to get away from him. I couldn't risk becoming overheated right then.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I managed to get out of range of his body heat. I glanced back, a faint smile flickering on my lips. I turned away and continued on in my exploration of the campus, trying to learn the layout as quickly as I could. This would be where I would spend the majority of the next four years and I wanted to make sure I knew where everything was.

It wasn't long before I had entered one of the many clothing stores that lined the main street through the area. I was almost ravaging the entire store as I went through article after article of clothing. I finally decided on a cute aqua blue dress and a pair of black fingerless gloves. I paid for the items and exited the building, thankfully not crashing into someone yet again.

I glanced around for a moment, debating over whether I should head back to my room or not. However, that decision was made for me as I caught sight of a very familiar face that appeared to be a bit lost. I approached her cautiously, not absolutely certain if she was who I thought she was. After all, I hadn't seen her in five years. I tapped on her shoulder, trying to gain her attention. My breath caught as she turned and her blue eyes met mine.

-xxxxxx-

**That's where I'm going to end this chapter. I'm sorry about this chapter, I feel it's rather dull, but it's exposition that I was forced to get out of the way. Things will pick up next chapter. I also apologize to those who sent me OCs and they didn't appear in the story yet, but I promise that they will be in the next chapter for sure. Which reminds me, I'm still accepting OCs. I'll accept as many as I can, but it'll be a shock if I get that many. The form is in the prologue for those interested and I hope to hear from you soon. I do have an interesting plan for this story. Now to answer a review. Potentialauthor18, yes it does need to have the "Mysterious" part in it. The cove it's located in is actually separate from Lilycove City. It wasn't actually always there and that specific cove is important for the plot that I have in mind for this story. I'm glad you're curious about it though ^-^**

**I believe that's all I have for you today, dear readers.**

**Hope to see you soon! ~Ki**


End file.
